


you're going to be the death of me

by mjolnirdork



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: After, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, curtwen is life okay, spies are forever - Freeform, they don't deserve to die, they don't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnirdork/pseuds/mjolnirdork
Summary: what happens after curt doesn't kill owen, because that simply isn't fair
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	you're going to be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> i got into spies are forever and i don't live on earth, i live in a world where curt and owen are alive, together, and NOT dead. did i mention alive?

Owen did not kill Curt. Curt did not kill Owen.   
They had a lot of explaining to do. 

Which is why they were at headquarters just now, primly sitting on cold metal chairs, definitely not leaning into each other, getting chewed out like their lives depended on it. 

"I better not see your sorry butts around here for LIFE, do you understand?" Houston glared at each of them, marking off both their files as deceased. Curt smirked at Owen, who was studiously listening to the American spy leader with all the care in the world. 

"Who does that?" Curt muttered under his breath.   
"Jealous, are we?"   
"You're pretty."  
"Curt." 

They were assigned to be ghost spies, agents sent on only the worst of cases. Everything else for them was paperwork and office cubicles. Curt complained about the domesticity, but even he couldn't deny that not dying consistently with his partner would be an upgrade from everything they already went through. 

"Go plant a garden, or whatever stupid shit you'll do," Houston ordered, waving them off. "Dismissed." She scoffed as they loped arms around each other, Owen reaching for the door. "Hey, English."

"Yes, dear?"  
"Take care of Mega. He's an idiot who doesn't know to."  
"Of course, dear." 

They walked out into the bustle of cars crammed on the street and people walking back and forth from building to building, the wind whistling through the occasional open windows in the murky apartments. In the chaos of the city, nobody even cared that two spies in love were amongst them, or even recognized it. They felt a dozen times better about themselves. 

"Are you going back to London?" Curt pulled away long enough to try to read Owen's face, which remained impossible despite their years of tenure.

Owen swooped his hair back, shrugging. "I'm still... I'm still trying to figure out who I am now. I thought I did, but that was all Chimera's doing, and that person and the person you left 4 years ago... they've melded. I need time to contemplate it."

Curt felt his shoulders sag at the mention of what caused all the trouble. "Yeah. I wouldn't be of any help to that." He started to continue walking. 

Owen caught his arms. "I said melded, not changed."  
"what's that supposed to mean?" Curt busied himself in looking around at everything around them, hoping his sudden leap of excitement wasn't too obvious.  
"I was in love with you. I still am. I still do." Owen let some of his confident swagger drop for a moment. "Come with. Or I'll stay." His crooked jaw tilted. "Curt?"

Curt was frozen to the street, mouth suddenly dry as his hands began to shake. Damn Owen Carvour. Damn him for owning his heart like that. 

"That... was the laziest proposal I have ever heard," he joked, trying to keep it lighthearted.   
Owen looked like he was going to die. "Mega, you ass. I'm out here trying to tell you I love you and you have the gall to call me lazy?"   
"I say yes, I can critique on the delivery Carvour."  
"I've clearly made a mistake."   
"can't take it back now, love."

They glared at each other before cracking up, squeezing each other in a tight hug. It took the shout of an angry driver for them to realize where they were, and Owen barely grabbed Curt away before a speeding car ran over them both. 

"Don't do THAT again. God, I really will have to keep you around to make sure you don't die," Owen sighed. 

Curt just grinned.   
"Is that so bad?"  
"YES."

They moved in together a few months later. Just so they wouldn't kill each other easier.


End file.
